Shine Your Light
by flowerpower17
Summary: Esme and her daughter Kate travel to Forks to make yet another fresh start. It's only after a chance encounter in the local hospital that will change the course of their lives and the lives of the Cullen family forever.
1. High Hopes

Another mundane day was passing by at Forks hospital. Carlisle was sat behind his desk sorting the already neatly arranged papers that were stacked on his desk. It was just one of those times when he wished for some work to keep his over active mind occupied. Forks was the most hazardous place on earth for humans though luckily enough his family wasn't exactly a normal one. Yes the Cullen family were not your garden-variety humans and certainly not the garden-variety vampires either. No, true to form Carlisle and his family of two teenage daughters and three teenage sons had taken to an unusual vegetarian diet.

Carlisle was always extremely proud that his family were the vegetarian kind. It was somewhat of an unusual lifestyle choice but one he found easier to live with than dealing with the high human cost that their kind often encountered. He began to ponder over his thoughts on the matter when he heard the beginnings of a commotion at the front of the hospital in the reception area. It was definitely better than nothing he thought to himself as he made his way gracefully from his office and towards the voices. It was then a particular scent hit him. There was no doubt it was a vampire and it was of no comparison to any other scent he had ever come across before. His first thought was cinnamon but that was as close as he could get to any earthly scent.

His senses were temporarily overwhelmed as he stood in the middle of a corridor. A nurse waved him forward with a look that seemed a little frantic and her face almost as pale as his own. For a human that was never a good sign he thought to himself as he briskly walked around the corner following the nurse dressed in light blue scrubs. Carlisle noted a few small blotches of human blood on her, something not too out of place for a hospital. Rounding another corner his eyes fell upon the sight of a young woman with caramel hair, the woman looked like a goddess compared to the human's who surrounded her. The only thing wrong with the picture was a human girl; leaning into the woman's body covered in what he could smell was fresh blood. The scent of copper and iron was filling the air around him quickly and it caused his mouth to water a little as he caught the young woman's gaze.

"Over here... I shall see this patient" Carlisle announced.

His voice warm and soft as several nurses tried to usher the woman to place the girl on the bed that another doctor had brought. The woman reluctantly placed the girl on the bed but still kept a hand on her shoulder. Carlisle absent minded, began to look over the girl as he heard a few whimpers and groans from her telling him she was obviously in a lot of pain. The nurse took a gentle grasp of the woman's arm but the action seemed to scare the woman half to death. The woman's eyes were as golden as his own which was odd he noted considering he could tell she was a vampire just like himself. Odder still was the scent of blood wasn't driving this woman insane with blood lust. Carlisle had many theories on the strange situation however the more important thing to him at that moment was the girl who was hurt in front of him.

"I have to stay with her... I am not leaving her." The woman told the nurse, her strong tone surprised Carlisle as he stole another glance at the caramel haired woman.

"Get her to a theatre. I shall scrub up and follow in a moment." Carlisle told a few others around him as he watched the girl being wheeled away before he turned his attention to the young woman.

"Ma'am... we are only asking that you stay here. She is in the best hands here." Carlisle said softly as he took her blood-covered hand.

It was as soft and smooth just like marble and as cold; he realised there was no doubting his previous assumption that the female was a vampire. Carlisle looked towards another orderly, a stocky fifty plus woman with freckles and short brown hair.

"Francis... can you see that...?" Carlisle realized that he didn't know the woman's name as he smiled warmly at her.

"Miss Platt. Esme Platt" Her voice sang out as Carlisle smiled again and nodded.

Carlisle watched closely as Esme's stare followed the path of the trolley even when it disappeared around the corner. There seemed to be a genuine concern for the girl, that was obvious to see but Carlisle couldn't help wondering how she was keeping herself under control.

"Can you see that Miss Platt gets some clean clothes and take her to my office please?" Carlisle turned back to Esme and smiled once again looking at her beautiful features. "I shall call on you once we know what we are dealing with." He said softly before he turned and walked away to help treat the girl.

Carrying her bleeding child in her arms Esme was not only fighting the urge to feed but also to save her. Only twenty-six human years old herself and her daughter who was almost eighteen was a bundle to carry. Of course her strength equalled that of no other human but carrying a near fully-grown girl was no easy task. Running and darting trees, making sure not to harm came to her child in the process, Esme could hardly breathe the air around her. She didn't think she had a choice to call for help as she walked though the shiny glass doors of Forks hospital. Her daughter was losing blood in her arms and there was no way she was about to act like a human just to watch her die.

She heard several gasps of horror as one nurse called for a Dr Cullen to be found immediately. Two men came towards Esme but she held her daughter protectively in her arms. Several stern words passed between them as she refused to let go. It was then her eyes set upon someone... a man who looked like he could be an angel straight from heaven. She stared at him as she placed her daughter on the bed. Vampire, she could smell it as her mind raced with sudden protective instincts for her daughter's wellbeing. It was when he spoke, his tone was soft and warm that made her feel just for a moment there was some hope left.

Everything seemed to fly past her as she watched her daughter Catherine being wheeled away. Esme could barely keep a hold of what the humans around her were saying but then the doctor spoke again. She nodded hardly hearing a word as she was shown the way to his office. There the nurse brought Esme some scrubs and a bag for her clothes before leaving her in the quiet isolation of the office. Esme quickly changed from her blood soaked garments that had once been pristine and sat quietly in the office too afraid to glance up from a square piece of carpet for a good few minutes. When she did look up she saw that everything was perfect; she couldn't see one thing out of place as she moved from the chair trying to keep her thoughts from the smell of her daughter's blood. She trailed her fingers along a bookcase that covered the space to the right of the door. Doctor for Dummies, Poisons 101, Human body, she casually read as her eyes cast a gaze toward the desk that sat opposite the door in pride of place. Several photo frames caught her attention as she peered at the faces. To her surprise it was the doctor she had just seen and five teenagers.

All vampires she thought to herself, they had to be. "Extremely beautiful" she remarked as she saw how happy they looked together. One of the photos saw showed them all wearing baseball uniforms, in another they appeared to be on a family outing, rock climbing or something similar. Small thoughts that mused around her head were suddenly interrupted by a soft knock at the door. Esme quickly walked away from the desk cursing herself that she had even wondered so far as to look at personal photographs. She took a seat as fast as possible in front of the desk going back to staring at the carpeted floor in front of her. Not a moment later and the door swung open as a young teenage boy strode in. His features were similar to those of the boy in the pictures. Upon a second look it was the boy in the pictures. Esme audibly gasped as the young boy smiled towards her.

"Sorry to intrude Ma'am... I was wondering if my father was in"

The same tone and dialect Esme noted as her mind wondered to the doctor for a moment and then back to the boy. She didn't even know this doctors name she thought to herself annoyed she hadn't fount that out as she shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid not... he is treating my daughter. I was told to wait here... I am not intruding am I...? Umm I should leave." Esme said hurriedly as she walked towards the door.

Again, that unmistakable smell of vampire hit her as the young boy stood directly in front of her. She shouldn't have been looking around Esme thought to herself, what a fool she mused as her mind flitted from her daughter to the doctor and then to the young boy.

"Oh ok then I shall wait." Edward smiled at the woman.

She was definitely a vampire he said to himself as he too shook his head and stood in the woman's way. If Carlisle had asked her to stay in the office he must have had a good reason for it. That and the hospital wasn't exactly the best place for someone of their kind Edward thought as he noted several blood smears on the woman's neck and her hands were practically soaked in the stuff.

"If you were told to wait here then I think you had better wait here. You are not intruding because there's no one here apart from you... and me now but no please, my father wouldn't want you to leave."

Edward was guessing the last part though he could hear his father's distant thoughts in his mind. While mainly Esme's thoughts focused on a girl, Carlisle was stealing a few seconds for Esme here and there. Although things were jumbled which meant Edward would have to concentrate more than he was comfortable with to hear the rest. Esme backed away from the door not enjoying the penned in feeling at all. She moved cautiously toward a seat in the corner settling in and watching the young boy.

"Thank you... Erm... sorry I did not catch your name." Esme said before she smiled weakly at the boy.

Edward quickly hearing her distress moved from the door shutting it behind him. The thoughts he could hear were jumbled but one thing was clear, someone had stood in a doorway before him and judging from the reaction and thoughts combined he guessed that hadn't ended so well for Esme. Edward took up another seat across from the woman, a floppy lopsided grin plastered on his face similar to the one Esme had seen in the pictures.

"I didn't give it but I'm Edward... Edward Cullen. Carlisle is my adopted father though my family and I all call him dad or father. Ease of blending." Edward explained as he felt oddly at peace with the woman almost as if Jasper was working his magic.

Edward guessed that they both knew the other was a vampire, it would be hard to miss and the scent was the big give away. It surprised him though to see someone with golden eyes and not the red eyes he was accustomed to for their kind. The veggie diet was a rare one and took a lot of self will and determination to follow.

"Pleasure Edward, I'm Esme Platt. I guess it is easier to blend in that way. I can see you have a rather large family. Not something I have seen before... not that I see many of our kind. I try to stay away as much as possible, and be around humans." Esme said rambling slightly.

Damn it woman she thought harshly, you just told him that you virtually saw the pictures. Now he thinks you are snooping... Esme sighed exasperated glancing towards the door. Her daughter was human and she was hurt which was only thing that occupied most of her headspace, that and the sight of her daughter broken and in pain.

"I'm sure Kate will be ok..." Edward said glancing toward Esme.

Esme jumped a little. Did he just read my mind? Esme scolded herself for being so suspicious realising it was a nice and reassuring thing to say until she recalled he knew her daughter's name. Not her full name just the name she preferred to be called... Kate. Esme glanced toward Edward quizzically before looking away and figuring she had imagined it, after all how could he know anything like that. It was probably just the stress she felt.

"Thank you for your concern Edward. I do hope so."

Esme couldn't live without her daughter. Kate was the one reason why she had disappeared, the one reason why unfortunately she had gone to the wrong place been bitten. Luckily, Kate lay unharmed though Esme had to force herself not to kill her when she was a baby. Her need and love for family gave her the strength to overcome any desire she had to hurt her child or another human. And for nearly eighteen years she lived in harmony with her daughter, raising her as best she could although today she severely doubted her mothering skills. Esme had not seen the car that slammed them off the road. Even her heightened senses didn't see the danger of one drunken human driving what appeared to her to be a battle class armoured truck. Maybe that was a slight white lie, it was a hummer to be exact but none the less; it had taken her four-door ford from the road and down a steep embankment. To Esme it was just a bumpy ride but to her daughter it became a life or death slide down an embankment.

Edward found it difficult to relax knowing he felt so at ease around Esme. She was like a walking talking chill pill. He had never felt like that around anyone, not even Carlisle. Something about her seemed to make him want to open up, maybe it was because she was worried or perhaps she was a gifted vampire. Either way he wanted to talk more than he should or more than was necessary. Strangely odd he thought as he tried to tune into her frequency. It did not take Edward long to sift though the hundreds of voices in his head to find Esme's. It was easier than normal to tune in to her, the thoughts of her daughter flashed across his mind. Her body seemed to take an unnaturally contorted shape in Esme's arms quickly followed by the sights of the accident. The thought made him want to go and rip the driver's throat out but such thoughts never did do him any good.

"They will be doing all they can for Kate... she is in good hands here." Edward said, not thinking too much.

Edward suddenly looked away from the woman as he amused himself with a slight chip of wood in his father's desk, her fingers picking at it effortlessly while he smoothed it over. Edward could feel Esme's piercing gaze on him, he looked up at her catching her look before he smiled hoping to brush it off. How could he know her name? Esme thought to herself her eyes trained upon the boy like a hawk as her attention became suddenly divided. There was another voice, in fact several voices that rang in her ears. Voices that caused a sudden surge of anger within her and had Esme on her feet. A low growl escaped from her mouth before she looked frantically towards Edward.

"A crash victim, barely a scratch" One voice said.

"Other car is totalled, blood in the passenger seat... too much in my opinion." Said another as a laugh broke through the voices.

"He isn't harmed... nothing... he could have killed my daughter and he is laughing!"

Esme's voice pierced Edwards mind. He could hear every through that passed through her mind in a second and none of them were going to do any good. In a split second Edward threw himself towards Esme as both of them clattered to the ground. Edward felt Esme clawing beneath him to get out of the door; he tried his best to restrain her but his hold on her failed. Edward fell backwards as Esme flew toward the door. Fortunately, it swung open before she could get to it. Edward sighed seeing Carlisle manage to catch Esme and turn her inside shutting the door quickly not that a door would do much to stop a vampire. Edward and Carlisle wrestled Esme gently into a chair. Edward watched as her whole body shook, wracked with tearless sobs while his mind suddenly filled with thoughts of regret, shame, and carelessness.

"Miss Platt... Esme..."

Carlisle voice was back to its kind and warm tone, the exact same as it had been earlier. It never ceased to amaze him how his father could speak to others. Edward had a much more forceful and up-front approach which often was the cause of friction in their family but Carlisle seemed to put Esme at ease.

"Your daughter will be fine. I would like to keep her here for a few days, just for observation as she lost a lot of blood. She has a broken leg, and fractured ribs but she will be okay."

Carlisle began to explain as Edward sat beside Esme putting an arm around her shoulders comforting her as best he could while Carlisle knelt down in front of her. Carlisle looked into her eyes and they were nearly at eye level before her spoke again.

"A rib punctured her spleen which was the cause of her blood loss along with a small cut in an artery. She has a few cuts and bruises but nothing that will not heal with time. Your daughter Esme she is a fighter, and she will be fine."

Esme tried to muffle her sobs as she listened to the doctor nodding where appropriate as she leaned closer to Edward. She had virtually just tried to attack them both for no other reason other than to kill the man who had caused this all. Strangers she was willing to hurt just to kill someone she thought horrified with what she had done.

"S...ssorry. I did not mean to hurt you... either of you... That... that monster isn't hurt... he nearly killed... he could have killed Catherine." She sobbed as Edward hushed her and Carlisle took her hand.

"Do not worry you did not hurt either of us, we are not that breakable." Came Edwards reply as it brought a hint of a smile to Esme's face.

She could feel the doctor's hand on hers, the feeling of security washed over her like an ocean wave and his touch was like a small fire had touched her skin. Nothing too hurt her just a pleasantly warm sensation.

"This is my father... Carlisle Cullen. Is Catherine allowed visitors dad?" Edward asked seeing that his father was a little preoccupied as the pair locked their eyes.

Carlisle nodded and smiled clearing his throat as he stood up trying to brush off the sudden fascination he felt with Esme. Busted Edward thought as the same lopsided grin came to curl the edge of his lips seeing Carlisle obvious unease with what he had just done.

"Esme, if you would follow me please... Catherine needs her rest and she is sedated but she will be coming around in a few hours, so is there anything you need... in the way of dinner?" Carlisle asked rather presumptuously.

The last thing he wanted was a massacre at the hospital. He had seen Esme covered in blood and to any vampire that would be enough to start frenzy. Even now he could see and smell the blood smears that covered her hands and neck.

"Of course Doctor Cullen" Esme liked the way his name just rolled from her mouth she thought as she managed another smile. "No... No, I fed before... before the accident. I had just collected Kate from our previous residence... and we were moving to Forks when..."

Esme cut herself short as Carlisle nodded and motioned them to leave the office. Edward kept his hold on Esme, a light but comforting touch as they walked down several halls together toward Kate's room.


	2. Not Alone

Carlisle was the one to open the door into the sterile white washed hospital room. Edward felt Esme tense under his firm hold the moment the door opened. Kate was lying on a bed in the middle of the room surrounded by a few machines and a tube running from her mouth with several wires attached to her lifeless body. Her reddish purple face was covered in tiny cuts and bruises while her leg was in a cast that rested on a pillow. Edward found himself walking with Esme keeping a light grip on her as Carlisle smiled and nodded to him encouragingly. It was difficult to block out the barrage of thoughts that seemed to fill the quiet room from Esme and yet hearing how much she loved her daughter was something he didn't mind hearing at all.

"Esme, it looks a lot worse than it is. I promise you she will be ok." Carlisle told her firmly before glancing toward Kate.

Carlisle had noted Kate's flaming red hair, she was definitely beautiful and if it hadn't been for the fact she had a heart beat Carlisle would definitely assume she was a vampire. He watched closely as Esme walked towards her daughter her hand out stretched as she moved some of Kate's hair from her face before taking the girls hand. Edward stole a glance towards Carlisle before both of them left the room and stood outside waiting. Esme sank down on the bed next to her daughter whispering heartfelt apologies and I love you. For a long while both Carlisle and Edward listened to her speaking however as Esme began to speak of their personal lives both Carlisle and Edward returned to his office giving them some space. Once inside the office and the door closed Edward chuckled while Carlisle glared toward him. Edward scanned though his father's thoughts but it only seemed to add to Edward's amusement. He shook his head as he tutted looking towards Carlisle with a disproving look.

"Doctor Patient Carlisle... tut tut... how can you have such thoughts?" Edward asked doing his best adult voice.

"Edward Anthony Cullen... keep out of my head please!"

A slight hint of a warning Edward thought but he shrugged it off. There was no way he could keep out of anyone's thoughts and especially not when they all invaded his headspace. Not once did anyone keep his or her thoughts to themselves and when their private lives were all in his head 24/7 what could he do? Only listen.

"Stop invading my head then Carlisle. Oh, by the way it is too late I know you like her and she likes you too, a bit of extra information for you there. Esme she is easy to be around and to talk to." Edward said smugly.

Edward watched as Carlisle's face lit up and then turned quickly back to an impassive look. A look Edward knew all too well. The only time Carlisle used it was when he was trying to hide something though Edward had heard all so it was too late however the look still amused him. It was nice to see Carlisle actually seem happy to think of a future that included someone of the female disposition. All too often Edward heard thoughts of the family and never actually thinking of anything for himself, just the happiness of his respective children.

"Edward, her daughter is lying injured. Do you really think that it's appropriate? No. So if you would keep your opinions to yourself." Carlisle's curt tone made Edward huff a little as he turned to head out of the door.

"Well I am going back. I really think Esme would like some company. At least one of us should comfort her." Edward replied as another grin appeared.

"I need to work... I shall check back in a while and try not to get into any trouble Edward." Carlisle suggested as Edward nodded.

Edward made the short walk back to the small room knocking on the door before he entered. He saw Esme sitting on a chair she had pulled close to the bed, her hand still clutching her daughters with the gentlest of touches Edward had ever seen. He smiled at the sight, for some reason it made him feel happy to know that a vampire other than Carlisle was capable of caring about someone who was so fragile and human. It wasn't a sight he came across often, normally the vampire and human relationships always ended badly for the human.

"I hope you do not mind my being here Esme. My father thought you could use the company and I have nowhere else better to be."

Edward hoped that Esme didn't mind his presence as again he invaded her privacy. Esme's thoughts mainly centred on her daughter Kate though on several occasions Edward caught a few warm thoughts of Carlisle which he tried not to focus on too much. He simply grinned a little at Esme who seemed to be more relaxed about the whole situation.

"Thank you Edward. I don't mind you being here, I am glad for the company. Though please don't feel you need to stay if you have somewhere else to be." She replied not taking her eyes from her daughter for a second.

Esme found Edward an extremely polite boy, someone who seemed to care about others just like his father appeared to. Carlisle and Edward Cullen were the kind of people she didn't meet too often. At least the last lot of vampires she had met were less than happy when she told them her daughter was off limits. Who knew that telling someone her daughter wasn't going to be the main course could end so badly. Sometimes Esme regretted living the life they did, if she could have stayed in the one town or city long enough for Kate to make real friends not just the kind who where there for a year before they moved on again she would have done. If it wasn't the resident vampire's she was trying to avoid for her daughters sake, it was her fiancé who always seemed to catch up to them every once in a while though Esme soon pushed that thought from her mind.

"No, no... Carlisle will be stopping by soon though." Edward said his eyes catching one of the monitors for a moment.

He could see that the number indicating temperature was dropping faster and faster as Edward stood up. He wasn't a medical doctor but he knew enough from Carlisle to know that it wasn't a good sign especially for a human who was supposed to have a pretty steady temperature. For a moment Edward studied the machine wanting to be sure there was no technical fault before he glanced toward Esme, her hand still on her daughters.

"Esme, you may want to let her hand go... her temperature is dropping quickly." Edward announced.

Esme jumped back from Kate dropping her daughters hand as if it were on fire. Edward smiled apologetically as Esme pulled her chair towards a wall pulling before placing another next to it for Edward. She watched him carefully move her daughters hand under the sheets that covered most of her body before he placed another blanket over her. Had it been anyone else she might have protested the sudden intrusion but there was something about the Cullen family that made her feel safe enough to let them near Kate.

"Thank you for telling me. I forget sometimes." Esme admitted.

For so long she had wanted to hold Kate close to her and for a mere moment that was fine but any longer and Esme would bundle her in a blanket. The thought in Esme's head made Edward smile as he looked at the girl. She was extremely pretty or at least he thought so, her flaming red hair was splayed across the white pillow that was nearly the same colour as her skin had it not been for the bruising and cuts. Even with the cuts and bruises Edward thought Kate was beautiful though perhaps saying that to Esme at that moment wouldn't go down very well.

"It is very easy to forget living as long as we have. In addition, we do not socialise at parties too well. I think it is the fact that when we are asked to dance... we give our respective partners hypothermia." Edward joked as he saw it put a smile on Esme's face.

For some reason Edward liked seeing her smile it seemed to suit her when she was happy he thought to himself before he glanced back toward Kate. It was hard to believe that a human could be so pale, even with his father's assurance that the girl would be alright it seemed to be a bit of a long shot.

"So Esme, how long have you been one of us and how did you...?" Edward stopped himself feeling he had overstepped though Esme simply smiled at him.

Even when Esme turned to face him Edward could see her glance anxiously toward her daughter every few seconds. Even as he heard her think of how best to answer his question he still found her mind mainly focused on her daughter.

"About eighteen years in a month. Story of my life..." Esme replied, guessing it was what Edward was getting at.

Her story wasn't one she had ever told anyone, she had adapted it for the human world using an artistic licence here and there. Still it gave her a topic of conversation even though it was a less than pleasant one. The best thing to come out of her human life was Kate and yet in her vampire life sometimes all she could do was try not to kill the very person she loved with all her heart.

"Well it started with my fiancé, let's just say he wasn't the kind of many any woman would want." She began taking a breath.

For a moment Edward's mind was filled with noise, in those few seconds Edward could hear everything. There was every fight that Esme remembered, every cut and every raised hand that was directed at her for simply being herself. Edward felt his hands turn to fists; he had never felt so angry with someone he didn't know since Rosalie inadvertently told her story. He had asked himself for months how another human being could be so cruel but the only answer he could come up with was they weren't human at all, simply monsters. He wondered how anyone could want to hurt Esme, the woman he sat next to was kind and caring and he could tell she loved her daughter more than anything in the world. With that thought was suddenly taken back to reality as Esme continued.

"So when I had the chance to run... I did and I haven't stopped since." Esme said saddened still by that fact. "Little did I know that I was going to have Kate here." She said gesturing happily towards the bed.

"After Kate arrived, I needed some groceries so I took a short cut though a park to get home and the only thing I remember is the pain and then nothing. Anyway I woke up to find Kate next to me unharmed but not in good shape. It took me a while to gain control of myself though after a year or so I was about as normal as I could be. I tried to get back into human life so I could raise Kate and so far... things have been good"

Edward listened to Esme; he felt a tinge of sorrow for her having to go though her change alone. Carlisle had been there for everyone of the family apart from Alice and Jasper. Carlisle had stayed by their sides and done everything he could to make the change as easy for them as possible yet Esme had been alone in a park with no Carlisle and no one to teach her the ways of the vampire life. He was stunned that Esme had taken to the life as well as she appeared to, they were in a hospital surrounded by human blood and yet her eyes were as golden as his own. She showed no hint or thoughts for killing another human being other than the driver of the car that had knocked them from the road.

"So tell me about your family?" Esme asked as Edward laughed lightly.

His family... now there was a topic that could last you all of a century. He looked towards Esme's honest face as he could tell she was genuinely interested in their family. Edward had his own ideas about Carlisle and Esme or the soon to be Carlisle and Esme, in his personal opinion he had no reason not to share information. After all it was better Esme knew what she was getting into before she found out the hard way.

"Well my family... there are five of us kids so to speak. Alice and Rosalie are my adopted sisters. They are both married to Jasper and Emmett, my brothers." He said simply as he began to stare at Kate who lay still on the bed. "Carlisle comes from England and is responsible for changing Emmett, Rose and myself. He never bites the living just the dying. I have been with Carlisle for almost one hundred and fifty years, Rose and Emmett about eighty. While Alice and Jasper have been around for the same amount of time as me though they are the new additions to our family." Edward said happy that he could actually tell his family's story to someone who had a genuine interest and that believed him to start with.

Their family was highly dysfunctional and one of the best in the world he thought as he looked back to Esme. He saw he had captured her interest as he noted it had taken her mind from worrying about Kate. Although her thoughts were still divided he could hear that she was more at ease speaking about his family than her own past.

"I have never heard of a family like yours so can I ask why you have not found a partner. I dare say your father would have someone lined up for himself." Esme asked knowing she was being a little forward but in her mind it was the only way to get an answer.

Edward noted Esme's questioning tone about Carlisle as he smiled trying not to laugh and fetch Carlisle there and then. He shrugged before answering her question. Esme was right he didn't have a partner or anyone who cared or loved him like the rest of his family did. He and Carlisle were the same in that respect; Carlisle had the love of his children that was clear and Edward that of his brothers and sisters however he figured soon enough Carlisle's attentions would be directed toward Esme.

"I simply have not found my special someone. As for dad, Carlisle is well... how do you say, he is single. He never married though I do think he likes someone... something about his demeanour today has changed so I do believe he likes someone he recently met." Edward hinted, it wasn't subtle but then was Edward ever subtle? The answer was no.

He founds Esme's thoughts racing as he chuckled to himself. Well that seemed to do the trick he thought wondering when his father would appear. Edward carried on the conversation about his family, it was nice to have a captive audience for a change and not someone who would want to drool over him as humans did or a vampire that got the wrong idea. Still while they talked Esme explained more and more about Kate and herself which was nice to hear. He found out that Esme had a love for photography and was an architect while her daughter was hoping to graduate in Forks but didn't have a plan for the future. While they talked Edward began to tell Esme things that Carlisle had never heard him say. With every passing minute he felt strangely attached and protective of Esme and Kate hearing of their world and past. A few hours passed with chat about family and past times, the places they had travelled and countries they had visited. Edward found out a lot as did Esme and the information sharing only stopped when there was an audible groan form the bed. Esme jumped to her feet as Edward called Carlisle to come to the room immediately. Edward watched as Kate began to twist as the machine forced air into her lungs. She was breathing on her own; Edward knew that though he resisted the urge to take the tube out himself as Carlisle glided gracefully into her room.

Edward pulled Esme back a little as they both watched Carlisle work. He checked tubes and the IV before he carefully pulled her breathing tube out. The girl took in several gasps of air before her face turned for a look of relief to one of terror. She seemed to be scared as she looked directly at Carlisle who shone a torch in her electric blue eyes.

"I... I'm dead." She gasped as Edward saw Carlisle smile and shake his head.

"Oh god I'm dead... finished... kaput..." She rambled as Esme squeaked a little swaying on the spot.

Edward could hear that Esme didn't know what to do or say as Carlisle was trying his best to get the girl to relax and calm down. This didn't seem to bother Kate who was still convinced she was dead. Edward found it slightly amusing as to how the human mind worked though he knew better than to say anything at that moment. Kate was clearly distressed and adding to the mix was probably a bad idea.

"No Kate you are not dead. You are in a hospital, Forks hospital to be exact. I am Dr Cullen and you have been in an accident."

That was all it took as Edward watched tears stream down the face of the girl. The sudden urge to take the girl in his arms washed over him as he shuddered a little not sure why he was feeling the way he did. He could see Esme wanted to do the same thing though she still clung to Edward.

"My mum... Esme... mum is she ok? Please tell me she is ok..."

Her croaky voice asked though the tears, as Edwards brow furrowed. He looked towards Carlisle who pointed to Esme. Kate simply stared at Esme though Edward had a hard time picking out any clear thought as there were just too many. It was only seconds before her head fell back to the pillow and her eyes closed while Carlisle increased her morphine. Esme again walked over to her daughter as she kissed her forehead and sat back down looking at Carlisle with a slightly dazed stare.

"She is fine just emotional and the pain as well. I increased her morphine which will make her groggy. She will be in and out of consciousness for a while."

Carlisle said as he smiled moving towards Esme. Edward stood out of the way as Carlisle sat in the chair next to Esme, his hand reaching for hers as he held it tenderly smiling. Edward simply stood and stared at Kate who looked peaceful despite her recent conversation and insistence that she was dead.

"Esme why did she ask if you're ok? She knows that you are virtually indestructible right?" Edward asked curiously.

Edward found it hard to understand Kate and the fact that one human could have so many thoughts all at once. Vampires were not breakable; they were not hurt by a simple car crash. No, they were made steel like. Not easy things to break and yet the girls thoughts were of the safety of her mother.

"She knows but she always thinks of others, that's Kate always looking after everyone else." Esme replied.

Edward had his answer; she was selfless which was a good thing in some ways and in others ways not such a good thing. Edward looked over to Carlisle as he saw his hands wound around Esme's. The pair muttering quietly to each other while Edward stood silently. Edward was beginning to feel nauseous not just because of what he was seeing but what he had to listen to that went along with it. Sometimes Carlisle could be so cheesy he thought shaking his head though Esme seemed enthralled by Carlisle's every word. It was a short while later that Kate woke again. Esme spoke to her for a brief moment while Edward and Carlisle sat and watched. Edward spent a few days at the hospital with Carlisle and Esme. As time passed Carlisle would end his shift and go straight to Esme where Edward had usually stayed at her side in Kate's room. Edward got to know more about Esme and Kate, he would only leave the two to go home for a few hours and give his family the update. Of course Alice knew all before Edward even got home and they were always discussing what he was going to tell them when he arrived. The trend continued for five days before Kate was well enough to be moved. Edward would sit and speak to her for hours at a time before she would either doze off or Esme would arrive and Edward would go to Carlisle's office to give Esme some time alone with her daughter.


	3. I Won't Let You Go

Edward's mood was sober one when he trudged towards his father's office. The fact that Kate could leave today meant that both she and Esme would be getting back to their lives separate to that of the Cullen's. The hospital just didn't have the same appeal for Edward as he flashed a smile toward the receptionist who never failed to disappoint with an obvious blush and smile back. Taking only a minute to reach his father's office Edward knocked lightly before he walked in hearing there were no patients or staff with Carlisle. His father was sitting behind his desk; Carlisle's happy face was out of place considering that today was when Esme and Kate would leave. Today was nothing to be happy about he thought as he eyed Carlisle suspiciously.

"Talk Carlisle... what have you done?" Edward asked curiously.

The one thing about living with people for twenty-four hours a day was you got to know them far too well. That meant their quirks, habits and when something had been done he didn't know about. Therefore, Carlisle's face was a good tell let alone his mind and at that moment his happy face meant that Carlisle had either done something highly amusing and chances of that were slim. Alternatively he knew something Edward did not and that was more to the point.

"Dear Edward... can I not smile on a day like today? I have done nothing parse." Came the quick reply which added a bigger smile onto Carlisle's face.

Edward found himself torn between being scared for what Carlisle had done and the idea that he could be sending Carlisle to a vampire funny farm in a few minutes. Sure, over the past few days Carlisle had been happier than Edward had ever seen him. The man spent most of his spare time with Esme but this was a kind of happy that only meant Carlisle had made a choice about something. It was that which made Edward see it as something to worry about rather than to be happy about. Like the time when Carlisle decided that Rosalie was going to be his soul mate... that was one of his crackpot ideas that had thankfully failed dramatically.

"Parse Carlisle? Tell me what you have done before I find out myself or I ask Alice! Either way... talk!" Edward told Carlisle firmly.

It was then Carlisle let out a small laugh. Living with a mind reader and someone who could have visions of the future meant that doing anything spontaneously and keeping to yourself was a nice idea but nothing more than an idea. It wasn't funny Edward though the moment he decidedly placed his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot impatiently waiting for Carlisle's answer. No he could smell a rat and not the kind he liked, this rat was suddenly annoying and scary. His father's smile was something he wanted to get to the bottom of and quickly before whatever Carlisle had done became irreversible.

"Fine, fine son. Listen Esme and Kate's home still needs some work done. Esme designed the place and the contractors are still working on the final few things. It's the small cottage on the outside of town... we went to look at it a few times remember?" Carlisle said wearing the same happy smile.

Edwards mind flickered towards the small cottage. It was very in keeping with the surrounding area he thought when they had first visited the property. It was a small out of the way cottage that would fit a vampire's needs extremely well. When they had visited the cottage it was under the cover of darkness though unfortunately it wasn't big enough for their needs or more to the point Alice and Rosalie's wardrobes. Edward nodded remembering the cottage vividly as he waited for Carlisle to continue.

"Yes well, I offered them a place in our home until the cottage is habitable. I have already checked with the others and the family are going hunting in fact, they should already have gone. It was the least I could do for them really." Carlisle replied a little sheepishly.

Carlisle had his own reasons for wanting Esme to stay, he had used the excuse of Kate having a warm house to stay in and that it would better aid her recovery. That of course was a very good reason which Esme had agreed to but there was also the strong attraction he felt toward Esme. Carlisle had never felt anything like it before, to find someone who understood his way of life and shared his love for humans was a very rare occurrence. Esme seemed to fill a void Carlisle didn't know he had, the mere thought that there could be a future for him that involved a possible companion was somewhat of a mystery and yet a very happy thought. Suddenly Edwards's whole mood seemed lifted by his Carlisle's offer to Esme and Kate. He resisted an urge to hug Carlisle though that lasted a good second or two. Edward sprang towards Carlisle nearly crushing him into the far wall with a bang. Carlisle was shocked by Edward as he looked slightly bewildered though Edward didn't care as he hugged Carlisle for a moment before letting him go.

"And that was for?" Carlisle asked as he raised a brow.

Edward felt a little embarrassed as he cleared his throat and walked towards the door. He was sure that any extra time he could spend with Kate would be happy and yet at the same time he was pleased that Carlisle had found someone he could relate to more than a textbook. To be honest Edward wondered if Carlisle would ever find anyone but now it seemed like it was just Edward who was doomed to a fate of years of solitude.

"Nothing much really... bet Esme doesn't mind staying with you!" Edward replied cheekily as a very large volume of practical cures hit him square in the chest.

"That may be but what about Kate, Edward? From your conversations I would say you were taken by her. Though I would not want to pry in you private life at all." Carlisle retorted.

Edward noticed the hint of sarcasm but simply shrugged and grinned. True Edward did like Kate and possibly a little more than like, she was someone who seemed to understand him a lot better than anyone else. She listened to him and actually paid attention to what he was saying and not how handsome he looked as some other humans did. He could have an intellectual conversation with her but Edward tried not to see any further than that. Kate was a human who was a decidedly private person, even down to her thoughts about him which seemed more conflicted than a simple like or dislike. Edward's mind flitted to what Alice had shared with the family, well everyone accept Carlisle that was. Alice had told everyone that Carlisle and Esme would soon be together. No one had a bad word to say about it other than Rose who wanted to meet Carlisle's possible wife and make sure she had no skeletons in the closet.

"Well I'm going to see Esme, are you coming Carlisle? I did take note that in one hour exactly you have requested the rest of the day off as holiday leave... and tomorrow too." Edward watched his father refuse to make a comment before he grabbed a ribbon wrapped gift from his desk before they headed out of the office.

They made their way down the white washed halls towards the room where Kate was. It had become more than a familiar journey for both men as one or both frequented the room to check on Esme and Kate. Edward noticed Carlisle smoothing out creases in his shirt and jacket as they walked, all that was left Edward thought was a mirror to check his hair but luckily for Edward they were already outside Kate's room.

"Love sick puppy" Edward muttered, as Carlisle grumbled something back.

Edward knew that if there were no humans around Carlisle would have said a little more but Edward knew to leave well enough alone. Edward was about to knock on the door when Carlisle pulled him to the side for a moment and passed the wrapped gift to him. Edward looked at it puzzled as to why Carlisle was suddenly buying gifts.

"It's for Kate from you." Carlisle whispered so only Edward could hear.

As if nothing had been said Carlisle swiftly knocked on the door entered the room. Esme was sat with a small bag in her hands, no doubt filled with clothes for her and Kate. Edward still bemused about the gift nodded a morning to Esme who's face lit up upon seeing Carlisle. Edward walked over to Kate dropping down into a chair that was beside her bed, he could see her smiling before she rolled her eyes throwing a glance toward her mother who was once again in mid conversation with Carlisle.

"Morning" Kate said in her usual sweet tone that Edward had become accustomed to.

Her face had less bruising as she now looked a little yellow. The cuts he could see were healing though he knew her ribs were still causing her pain despite what she told Carlisle and Esme. He was surprised just how insistent she was that she felt no pain and was completely fine, luckily Carlisle knew better and Edward could hear every painful thought but for a human Kate was definitely one of the tougher ones. Her leg however was now in a very chunky walking cast something that Edward knew she hated but again she tried to keep her thoughts to herself on the matter.

"Morning... you seem awfully happy today." Edward remarked, as her smile seemed to go from ear to ear.

Cute he thought as he noticed that Esme and Carlisle had left. Edward found he could be enthralled by Kate so easily, just like Esme who seemed to have the ability to make him feel completely relaxed as if she had known him all his life, Kate could be just as fascinating. To begin with Edward found it odd that a human could be so interesting though he guessed living with a vampire was bound to make anyone's life that but more interesting.

"Happy, yes I get to go home today." She said practically beaming. "No offence to you or Dr Cullen but this place is a little creepy when it's dark."

Edward chuckled at the thought; Kate had never spent a night alone since her admission to hospital. Between Esme and Carlisle they had every night covered though Edward had stayed for three nights just to give Esme and Carlisle some time to themselves. From the very first night Edward had found out from Esme that Kate was terrified of the dark since she had been a child and from that moment Esme had always stayed close to her daughter. There was nothing more added to it though Edward could hear there was a lot more to the story than a simple fear of the dark. Still Edward didn't pry; he liked to know Kate wasn't alone in the hospital for too long. Even though she was sleeping and probably wasn't aware anyone was in the room with her, it still gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing she wasn't alone.

"Yes I know. It's good that you are..." Edward started.

"You know maybe we should give Esme a minute." Carlisle interrupted motioning for Edward to leave the room.

"Oh ... yes of course." Edward said slightly confused for a second as he got up from the chair leaving the gift where he sat.

It was when he was passing Esme that he heard her worried thoughts, mostly that he was going to tell Kate she was staying in a house full of vampires before she did but there was something else. Edward tried not to listen but Esme's thoughts were too loud for him not to hear. Esme actually wanted to go and check out the family before Kate went anywhere near them. Then again as he left the room with Carlisle, Edward could understand why Esme would want to know that the other's were not about to go and kill Kate the minute they met her. In fact Edward suddenly felt like he wanted some assurance on that as well.

"Esme hasn't told Kate yet." Carlisle explained, "And I think she would like to meet the others before she lets Kate get involved with this arrangement."

Edward nodded understanding perfectly her reasons though the more he heard of Esme's thoughts the more he wished he couldn't hear them at all. Suddenly it was like the flood gates had opened, Esme's thoughts danced between a fear for her daughters well being and that of her own. Several times Edward heard Esme compare Carlisle to someone named Charles which he guessed was her ex fiancé and Kate's father. For a moment Edward fought the urge to take Esme aside and explain just what a good man Carlisle was, how he would never hurt her like Charles did but then as fast as the thoughts had materialized they disappeared. It was as if Esme was trying to hide it all, Edward remembered that he had explained in detail about what he could do. For a long while Edward felt guilty for invading Esme's privacy however there wasn't anything he could do to stop it unless he was a thousand miles away from her.

"Carlisle, you are sure about this... and Esme, are you not?" Edward asked sincerely.

Carlisle was taken aback by the question Edward had asked. He had never been as serious about anything before and as for Esme, Carlisle knew it was quick but he always believed that when you met your soul mate you knew. Carlisle had no idea how to begin to answer the question with the level of complexity it required though a simple thought of Yes was all it took.

"Never hurt Esme." Edward told Carlisle firmly, "Promise me you will not hurt her or Kate. You have to promise me Carlisle!"

For a moment Carlisle stood in a state of shock, why was he even thinking about this he wondered before seeing the seriousness upon Edward's face. The look was enough to tell Carlisle that Edward overheard something he wasn't sharing; Carlisle knew Edward struggled sometimes with his gift and he knew how he hated knowing things about people before they either shared their story or were comfortable enough to tell him. Still this was different and with the line of questions Edward was asking Carlisle felt like he ought to know what was going on so he could make sure never to do anything that would cause harm or distress to Esme or Kate.

"Edward I promise you I will never hurt Esme or Kate, you know I would never do that." Carlisle answered honestly.

There was no reason to doubt Carlisle, Edward knew that the man kept his word no matter what but just knowing the thoughts that had come and gone within the past few minutes Edward had to be sure. There wasn't just a human life at stake he thought to himself there was the happiness of someone who Edward now understood to be more fragile than he first assumed. Someone he now understood and cared for more and more with every passing minute.

"Please explain to me what you know?" Carlisle asked with a serious tone.

Carlisle knew it was a long shot and Edward never did tell any secrets that he had overheard but this was different. He had never seen Edward to perplexed by something before and especially enough to ask him not to hurt someone he cared for. Carlisle watched as Edward shook his head looking toward the floor as Esme appeared at the door ending their conversation in an instant.

"If the offer is still there we would like to accept." Esme asked smiling.

There was no need to even ask Edward thought as he could hear Carlisle was more than delighted with the outcome. He couldn't deny that he was extremely pleased with it as well but he couldn't deny he was a little apprehensive about Esme and Kate meeting the rest of his family.

"Of course it is." Carlisle answered.

When Edward re-entered the room Kate was staring toward the wall with a blank expression on her face. For a moment Edward was worried the whole let's meet the local vampires talk hadn't gone so well but the minute she saw him Edward watched as Kate smiled again.

"Looks like I'm not leaving after all Dr Cullen." Kate said smiling, "Who knew I had a physiotherapy appointment today. Funny no one mentioned it."

Sly, Edward though glancing toward Carlisle and Esme who were stood nodding innocently at what Kate had said. Kate knew what was going on but she decided to play along with the game as long as her mum was happy. There was no harm in staying there for another day she thought to herself looking at Carlisle and Esme.

"Well I guess you had better go mum, I think I have this therapy stuff covered." Kate said.

"Oh I am sure you do." Carlisle replied before looking toward Edward, "But your mother and I would feel more comfortable if Edward was to accompany you to your appointment while we are away. If that would be something you wouldn't mind?"

"Sure Dr Cullen, I wouldn't mind if Edward doesn't?" Kate replied.

Edward glanced toward Carlisle and Esme who seemed to eagerly await his answer. Edward enjoyed spending time with Kate but at the same time he wanted to make sure that everything went as planned with his family and Esme.

"Sure Carlisle, you two kids go have fun!" Edward teased as Carlisle glared.

Esme walked toward Kate, hugging her carefully before she left quickly followed by Carlisle who gave a quick goodbye. Edward could see that Kate was visibly nervous about something though her thoughts were too muddled to clearly pick anything out.

"Do not be nervous, my sisters and brothers are hunting today. It is just a precaution and your mum will be in safe hands with Carlisle." Edward saw Kate's face show hint of sadness which Edward struggled to understand.

Humans were so very unpredictable at times and so very confusing. Something for him that was as plain as day, could have a human puzzling for hours. If his family was hunting so as not to hurt Kate and he had just assured her that Esme was in safe hands with Carlisle what was there to be sad about he wondered.

"Why are you sad? Have I offended you?" Edward asked cautiously.

Kate shook her head as she smiled again. She hated that they were going out of their way, just because she was a stupid human. They were hunting because she was going to make their throats burn and it was that she could not stand. To put so many others through what her mum had told her was the toughest thing she had ever had to overcome.

"No not offended... it's just... well I am causing a problem. I am human... you will all have burning throats... I should go somewhere else... there's a motel in town it looks good." She said as if she had just found a solution.

Edward had expected fear and a good dose of fear, worry and terror that they would kill her. No, she was trying to appease them, make the killers feel more at ease. This caused Edward to laugh as he hooked a finger under her chin causing Kate to look at him. For a moment he was transfixed by her electric blue eyes, the kind that he felt could pierce a lie or fiction he would try to spin for her.

"Kate... we can all handle it. Hunting today lets us know if you are more... desirable to one of us. Jasper has a tough time with humans so it is safer that way. You do not need to go somewhere else just stay close to me ok?" Edward said softly.

He had his own reasons for wanting Kate to stay close to him, for some reason he felt extremely protective of her, like Esme but more so. Edward flashed another smile for her as he took his hand from her face feeling her shiver under his touch. Urgh he thought suddenly frustrated that he was an ice cube and she was like a furnace in comparison.

"Well I still don't like it. It is bad enough my mum... you would think she's never seen a man before. I will stay close but do not think I need a bodyguard. I can look after myself fine thank you" Came her sturdy reply.

Edward chuckled at her comment about Esme; Carlisle and Esme were very much together he thought. It made him happy to know that they were becoming closer with every day; though he did wonder about how long he could stand the sweetness of it all. Hearing Kate's thoughts he knew she was not too pleased with the hand holding and long seemingly endless chats either.

"I would have it no other way... and yes I do believe you can look after yourself." Edward said as he again laughed seeing Kate turn a deep shade of pink.

Kate seemed to suit her blush he thought as he watched her pick at the blanket she was sitting on. Her slightly pink cheeks made her appear to be more human than vampire but Edward still didn't understand how it was possible for a human to be so pale. Then again the world was full of things he didn't understand and this was certainly one of them.

"Good... well I'm going to be the best house guest in the world. Silent for most of the night and at school in the day. Probably won't even notice I'm there." Kate told him.

Edward grinned realizing he had forgotten that she would sleep for most of the night. Though school was easy, enough as they would most likely all be in the same classes. Still it would be a nice change to have a human presence around the house and someone different he could talk to that didn't want to style him in fashionable clothes or fight him like Emmett.

"I'm afraid it's too late for me not to notice you but yes you sleep. School should be interesting... we go to Forks high. Therefore, you will be the talk of the schoolyard on Monday but at least you have the weekend to get ready." Edward said glancing toward the present on the chair. "Oh before I forget, Carlisle got you something."

Edward wasn't about to take credit as he had no idea what the gift was. Should it upset Kate then he was having no part in it. Edward watched eagerly as Kate slowly opened the gift revealing a large pack of Derwent artist's pencils and a Windsor and Newton sketching pad. Edward stared for a moment regretting giving Carlisle full credit for the gift as Esme had told him Kate loved to sketch though it was too late now to add his name into the mix.

"Wow, I... wow." Kate stuttered glancing at Edward then back to the pencils and sketch pad. "I can't accept this, it's too much, too nice"

"It's for you from Carlisle; he thought you might like it so I can't take the gift back." Edward said chuckling. "You have to take it up with him yourself."

Edward watched as Kate smiling and placed the sketchbook and pencils next to her. If there was one thing Carlisle was good at it was showing people he cared. A small gesture of pencils and a sketchbook showed that Carlisle had no only listened to what Esme told them but also he cared enough to get something Kate could use. For a moment Edward was annoyed he hadn't trusted Carlisle enough to give Kate the gift himself but the look on her face of appreciation and warmth made that feeling disappear.

"Well just in case I am asleep or at this therapy thing tell Dr Cullen thank you." Kate replied.

No sooner had she spoken than a nurse appeared to take Kate to her appointment. To begin with Edward had thought his father was joking but it appeared that Carlisle had been serious as Edward told the nurse he would take Kate and there was no need to keep her tied up there. Edward could almost feel the blood racing under Kate's skin as she swung herself from the bed wincing and gasping as she tried to stand up. Edward left her be for a moment hearing her 'I can do this on my own' thoughts. That was until he heard her yelp in pain. As fast as he could Edward stood her on one leg supporting her feather lightweight seeing a small tear fall from her blue eyes.

"Kate... just hold on ok. I have you, don't worry." Edward said softly.

The nurse had left a wheel chair, something of a hospital policy for Forks but one look from Kate told Edward he would have to fight her to get her into it. Edward brought a hand up to her face gently brushing away her tears away as he felt Kate tighten her hold on him as she swayed. She gingerly placed her broken leg on the floor as she placed some weight on it. Edward held her carefully while she began to walk towards the door.

"Sorry... I hate not being able to do this." Kate said moving slowly.

She was really something else Edward thought as he steadied her while she walked to the appointment. It only took her a few more minutes before she found her new stride. Edward found her speeding up a little as she walked more and more steadily. Edward barely had to keep her up right though he did not take his arm from her shoulders as they walked. The entire day flew by as Kate easily managed her twenty steps for the physiotherapist before returning to her hospital room. Edward could hear she was in pain but she certainly didn't show it, even when another doctor came in to check on her as per Carlisle's orders Kate didn't make any sign that she was in pain. Still as the day went on Edward sat and chatted away telling her about the places they had been to visit and in what era's and decades.


	4. Give Up The Ghost

Esme Platt. Carlisle loved the way her name sounded; if there was one thing Carlisle happened to be certain about it was that Esme was a remarkable woman. Not just for her lifestyle choice but for her love of human life that was reflected in her daughter's existence. Carlisle knew the thirst of a new born vampire, the sheer determination it must have taken not to kill a baby was incredible, and that to Carlisle was the most remarkable thing. Carlisle saw Esme pause after leaving Kate's hospital room; he could see that she was concerned if not nervous leaving her daughter but Carlisle knew with Edward there Kate was in safe hands.

"Everything will be alright." Carlisle stated smiling toward Esme.

Carlisle knew that Edward however much he denied it found himself attached to Kate. To what extent Carlisle had his own ideas but until Edward spoke to him there was no way of knowing for sure. It was his main reason for leaving Edward with Kate in the first place, for one Edward had the trust of Esme and the second reason was he hoped some time with Kate might be good for him. In the past few days he had noticed a shift in Edward's mood, instead of being sombre and serious Edward now had an air of happiness to him. With that thought Carlisle offered his arm to Esme, she took it freely as they walked towards his office which was to the dismay of half the female nursing staff that glared and cursed as they walked past. Esme had noticed the looks they were getting; she just chose to ignore them. After all she was not interested in their thoughts or opinions she was only interested Carlisle's. Esme held onto to his arm tightly as he turned her into his office. She smiled at Carlisle thankful for all he had done for her daughter. She found herself attached to the man and when he touched her skin it was as if a small jolt of electricity ran though her. Something she had never felt with her previous attempt at happiness that had ended so badly.

"Thank you Carlisle I can't say how grateful we are for you hospitality. You don't need to do this for us. I would not want to impose on you at all. It is a lot to ask of you and your family." Esme said honestly as Carlisle simply smiled back at her.

For Carlisle, it was no trouble and he knew Edward did not mind it at all. Esme was the most easygoing person he knew, there was no effort in talking to her no strained conversations just plain and simple talking. The imposition was nothing as having a human around might be a little different but he was confident in his family's ability to resist human blood. Sending them hunting was merely a precaution to make sure the entire adjustment went a little easier for all involved.

"There is no need to thank me. Moreover, there are no problems either. The house we stay in has two empty rooms and they may as well be used." Carlisle said happily, as he watched Esme sit down. "As for Kate's needs we have a fully stocked kitchen most of the time; however I never had cause to cook but I can learn that I think as she will need to eat. Does Kate have any dietary needs, or allergies?"

Carlisle needed to be sure of what she could eat and drink as there was no use in her not wanting the food or not being able to eat it. Esme could hardly believe her own ears. Was she hearing Carlisle's words correctly she wondered, did he truly care that much to ask about her daughter's needs? Esme was not used to such a caring and considerate person then again this was the first time she had been persuaded to stay in close proximity to a family of vampires. Normally Esme stayed away from her own kind mostly for her daughter's sake but this time it was different. Carlisle was different to other men in so many ways and now he even appeared to care for her own daughter, someone he barely knew. To see someone care so much about two people that they hardly knew was a welcome change. For a moment Esme thought about Carlisle's question but she could not think of anything.

"No she isn't a fussy eater and no allergies that I know of. Though Carlisle, I can pay for our keep please don't trouble yourself with that. You have already done more than we deserve. I only wish I could repay you in some way"

Carlisle chuckled as he shook his head; Esme deserved far more than she knew. In addition to being able to cook for someone who could eat, well it would be a welcome change. The kitchen at the Cullen house was only a prop; it had never been used for anything more than a few practical jokes and a place to meet if the odd party was thrown.

"Good good, it is settled then. You shall not pay for your keep. It is our pleasure to have you at our home and no repayment is necessary. It is nice to meet someone as good as you Esme, especially one of our kind." Carlisle said.

Carlisle was happy to have Esme and Kate over at their house. It saved him from making up excuses to see them more often. Esme watched Carlisle come closer to her as she smiled again. Unlike most other men his closeness to her didn't bother her, it almost felt better to have him nearer to her she mused.

"Carlisle you are flattering me... you're the one who I should be thanking for all you've done. I'm no better than the next person here. It's nice to meet a man as caring as you are."

Esme felt Carlisle take her hand, his silky smooth skin against hers made her hand feel a sudden warmth that she enjoyed. Carlisle was like her knight in shining armour. Esme could not think of another doctor who would have saved her daughter and continued to care. They shared a long moment, which seemed to say what they wanted to each other. The moment ended as Esme placed a small kiss on Carlisle's cheek. For a while Carlisle thought he was in heaven as he smiled at Esme, his smile was returned easily as he took Esme into a tender embrace. He inhaled her scent deeply, a scent that he could not get enough of. Esme found herself returning the hug as she sighed. To their surprise a soft knock on the door of Carlisle's office interrupted their moment. Of course, there would be... just his luck. Esme hardly wanted to end the embrace she reluctantly let go of Carlisle who strode over to the door not needing to put a smile on his face, as he opened it.

"I have taken over your patient list for the next two days Carlisle, go and have a good holiday." Another doctor said before walking off.

Great, what a moment to interrupt to say that Carlisle muttered to himself. Still even with that thought Carlisle felt as if he was floating on cloud nine, his arm reaching for his coat that was on the coat stand by the door.

"Shall we make a move?" Carlisle asked as Esme stood up and nodded happily.

With that Carlisle once again offered Esme his arm which she took. The pair walked from the hospital receiving several glances and heard several whispers of how good they looked together with some other rather rude comments. Neither of them appeared bothered by this as Carlisle escorted Esme to his Mercedes opening the passenger door for her. Carlisle was nothing but a gentleman toward Esme as he made the drive towards his family home. He was oddly jittery about the reception Esme would receive from the others. Alice had already seen a lot which no doubt Jasper knew all about because Alice was never good with keeping secrets. Emmett would most likely be his usual self; still the reaction that troubled him most was Rosalie's. Carlisle knew better than anyone her mood could change on the flip of a coin and for the smallest of reasons. Still there was only one way he could find out if Esme would be accepted by his family and that was to let them meet her.

Esme tried to calm herself as she sat in the car beside Carlisle; the moment earlier was something she had never experienced with another man. She didn't know much about vampires as she only had herself as a base line but there was something about Carlisle that made her feel as if a whole other life was possible. A life that was stable and loving, a life where she didn't have to run from anything, one where she could be herself and trust in those who were around her. Perhaps it was a nice thought or even a delusion but there was one thing Esme believed in and that was love. She had found that with love you could conquer anything you set your mind to and right now with Carlisle Esme felt like her world was filled with possibilities.

"So this is it." Carlisle said making the turn that lead to the house.

The forest was dense and Esme could hear the sound of a river flowing close by. As Carlisle drove Esme couldn't believe that it was possible to live with a family of vampires. When she saw the house she could hardly deny its brilliant construction, the graceful features and an entire glass wall that faced south toward a river took her breath away. Whoever had designed it had a certain vision she thought to herself as she glanced toward Carlisle.

"Your home is beautiful, it really is amazing." Esme gushed before Carlisle smiled, happy that she approved.

"It is what we call home but wait until you see the inside." Carlisle said pulling the Mercedes up in front of the house.

Carlisle flew around to Esme's door opening it and offering her a hand as she got out in one gracefully fluid movement. Esme clutched the bag she had carried tightly as Carlisle took her hand softly and lead her into the house. The hallway was open and there were few walls, Esme glanced around as Carlisle took her bag and placed it by the door. The house was amazing she thought seeing Carlisle motion toward a living room that appeared to hold more books than a library, a huge TV with sofa's and the glass windows looked out into the forest with the river running freely by. There was a staircase off to her left which her eyes followed to the first floor. She cast her gaze upon a grand piano which sat in a raised area in the centre of the large room. To her right there was what appeared to be a kitchen and dining area which Esme assumed was the place that Carlisle aimed to try his hand at cooking, also there was an open balcony that peered into the living room below.

"Do you play?" Esme asked motioning toward the piano.

"No... No, that is all Edward, he is an accomplished pianist and you must hear him play it is wonderful." Carlisle told her beaming with joy, "So this is the kitchen and dining room, as you can see it doesn't get much use."

Carlisle saw Esme chuckle as he motioned for her to follow him toward the stairs.

"So on the second floor we have Alice and Jasper's room, Jasper has a study while Alice wanted an extra room for all her clothes." Carlisle explained as he pointed toward various doors. "This is Emmett and Rosalie's room; it is the same with the study for Emmett and the extra room for all of Rosalie's clothes, shoes and accessories."

Carlisle watched as Esme smiled and nodded listening intently as they passed yet another living room type space with a view of the forest and a balcony door. Esme followed Carlisle to yet another floor of the house. From the outside it was deceptively smaller than the inside appeared.

"Here is Edward's room, it faces south onto the river." Carlisle said as if he was showing the house to a possible buyer, "Well here is my room and study, the library is right at the end of the hall and has an adjoining door to my study but here is where you and Kate will be staying. I will clear this out for you today..."

Carlisle stopped short when he opened the door into one of the two bedrooms. Carlisle expected to see boxes of unused items that he hadn't yet moved into his office and a few dozen books lying around yet what he saw was the most pristine room. There was only one person in the family that could transform a room like that and it was Alice, with a surprised look Carlisle opened the second door expecting to see the same mess and yet his eyes were met with another perfectly arranged room.

"Well I think it might have been taken care of already but these are your rooms." Carlisle explained, "Anything you need all you have to do is ask."

"You know I can't thank you enough for all of this, I must repay you in some way." Esme said unsure how she could even begin to. "I will pay our way here and if there's anything you want me to do, all you need to do is ask."

Esme was deadly serious about paying for their stay. Being a vampire had its perks at times, like not needing food or general necessities that humans would require however her daughter was just that. Her life had not been easy from the start to begin with she had held a job for a few years as a free lance architect but after her first experience of her fiancé finding her Esme gave that up. She worked as an office assistant after that but the same as before it didn't work out when she had to take days off because it was too sunny. Soon she realised that the only work she was going to get was as a waitress for night shifts. For years that was how she paid her way in life and when Kate was old enough she started to take summer jobs or after school work just to help out where she could. If there was one thing Esme knew a lot about it was budgeting and even though Carlisle had offered his home and everything that went with it she was determined to pay her way.

"Esme please, it's our pleasure to have you here." Carlisle replied smiling warmly, "Why don't we take a seat in the living room?"

Carlisle showed Esme down the flights of stairs toward the living room. He motioned for Esme to take a seat as he stacked a few stray magazines on the coffee table nervously before sitting next to her. Carlisle was still amazed she wanted to earn her keep so to speak, there were few people in the world having been offered what Esme had been who would still offer to pay their way. Carlisle knew it was barely going to cost them anything, sure they might need some different food for Kate but they usually kept a reasonably well stocked refrigerator for appearance sake. The fact that they needed to appear at the local store now and again and buy food generally led to it sitting in the fridge for a week or Edward would give it to charity a few towns away to avoid any unwanted attention. For a moment Carlisle stared at Esme hardly believing she was there though the moment she smiled Carlisle felt as if he had won the lottery. Esme was lost as she tried not to stare at Carlisle too much. The whole day had been a little surreal for her; the fact that someone could care like Carlisle appeared to. The way his family was accepting and understanding confused her and amazed her at the same time.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Esme debated her answer for a moment or two, was there any use in letting someone know the truth? She believed that Carlisle was sincere in his question however she didn't know how to answer it without telling the man something she hadn't told anyone for years. Kate was the only person who knew why they moved so often, why they would never stay in one place for long and yet a part of her wanted to confide in Carlisle and another part wanted to keep the entire thing quiet just in case it changed his opinion of her. Esme closed her eyes for a moment as if reliving each experience before answering honestly.

"Forks has a good school and not too much sun." Esme replied pulling a stray thread from her jeans, "That and we can't stay in any one town for a long time, Kate's father always seems to catch up with us every once in a while."

Hearing that last part Carlisle realised what Edward might have over heard in the hospital. A human might not have been able to connect the dots as quickly but Carlisle knew there was more to the story than Esme was letting on. For a moment he wondered if Esme had been abused by her husband, it would explain her reluctance to leave her daughter with strangers and certainly her desire to 'check out' his family before she let Kate get involved.

"I understand." Carlisle said honestly, he reached for her hand and took it in his. "You don't have to explain anything further."

"No, I want to; I should since you have done all this." Esme said waving her hand before taking a deep breath. "I had a fiancé once named Charles. My family thought that he was a good match and so we were pushed together, it turned out that Charles was quite the charmer but behind closed doors not so much. Charles is a lawyer so when I told my family they said it was part of an adjustment period and if I made his abuse public I would ruin his career and his family name."

Despite her best efforts Esme could feel the sting of tears in her eyes yet none fell. Since her transformation she no longer had the ability to shed tears which right then Esme was more than thankful for. She didn't remember too much about her human life however the one thing she did remember was Charles and the horrific things he did. It had taken her a long time to actually let a man near her; she would always shy away if someone raised their voice, that was until her first meeting with Charles. Esme never expected to see him again but Charles appeared three weeks after Kate's first birthday, he was the same angry man she remembered but upon seeing Kate he seemed to realise something. Esme had denied Kate was his daughter but the man knew, to begin with he told her he wanted to be a family and when she refused he became angry. Esme remembered vividly the punch he had thrown at her hitting her square in the jaw. Both to Charles's surprise and her own she didn't feel any physical pain; it was only Charles who she left with a broken hand. The man had retreated in shock but after that Charles had always been able to find them eventually.

"I tried to stay, I made up excuses for him but when he put me in hospital using the excuse I had fallen down the stairs I knew I had to go." Esme continued feeling her throat constrict as she took a ragged breath to maintain her composure. "Before I was to be released I ran, I didn't tell anyone, not even my family and I have been running ever since. We always move every six months or so because Charles, he always seems to catch up sooner or later no matter how careful I am and now with Kate it's..."

Carlisle squeezed Esme's hand lightly unable to respond. Watching Esme talk about her life and her daughter, the absolute fear and absolute love made his next move almost instinctive. Without a word, he reached an arm around her shoulders pulling her gently toward him. The feeling was strange, almost a forgotten pleasure though to his surprise Esme didn't try to pull away.

"This is the first time I've used my real surname since I ran, I wanted Kate to graduate under her real name not something fake." Esme explained as if willing Carlisle to understand, "I'm sorry, next time I pour my heart out remind me to stop, okay?"

Though she tried to pass off her comment Carlisle could hear the anxiety in her voice. Carlisle understood the moving around, his family did the same every few years and he also knew the toll it could take on people. Getting to know friends and then leaving them as though they never existed. It wasn't until Rosalie had joined the family that he had more of an understanding about the abuse people could suffer. For many years Carlisle thought he could sympathise but Rosalie opened his eyes and mind to thoughts and feelings someone who had suffered at the hand of another could have.

"Esme next time you pour your heart out I want you to feel like you can do that at any point." Carlisle said seriously, "Never feel as if you cannot talk to me."

"Thank you Carlisle." Esme replied smiling faintly, "You know despite everything that has happened I want you to know that Kate is the most wonderful child that any mother could wish to have. You need to know that despite everything, Kate is the greatest thing that's happened to me. She's the good thing I have in my life. It's why I wanted to meet everyone and understand for myself that she will be safe here."

Carlisle tried to compose something to say though words had completely failed him. He was completely flawed by the love this woman had for her daughter, her ability to walk away from a life and family she knew and to keep walking no matter what took an unparalleled strength that only a few people had.

"That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard Esme." Carlisle said.

Esme simply smiled and bowed her head. She knew she probably sounded crazy and over protective but Kate was her life and had been for the past eighteen years. At only seventeen years old Esme realised that she wasn't a 'child' anymore but in her eyes she was still the giggling soft bundle of joy that had been wrapped in a pink blanket all those years ago. Her mind wondered to the reassuring arm that was around her shoulders and the hand that held hers so gently and yet it made her feel as if she was ten feet tall. It was a strange notion that someone's touch could make her feel so safe despite her obvious vulnerabilities she had simply poured out to a man she barely knew.

"Thank you." Esme whispered.

"Were home." Someone called as footsteps could be heard upstairs.

Esme pulled away from Carlisle shuffling to a less intimate distance from him as Esme looked toward Alice who appeared to almost dance as she approached, she was short, incredibly thin and pixie like. Her small soft features and spiky hairstyle surprised Esme though when Alice smiled and spoke it was as if the world was a happy place for her. Esme knew her knowledge of vampires was severely limited but this was a lot to take in, first of all Edward with his mind reading ability, Carlisle who could easily withstand the allure of human blood and now Alice who had the visions according to Edward, though his description of his adopted sister was perfect.

"Welcome home." Carlisle said as he motioned toward a pixie like girl. "This is Alice she is responsible for a lot of the decorations and clothes around here."

"Esme it is wonderful to finally meet you." Alice said hugging Esme before she could refuse or even stand. "Edward's told us a lot about you and Kate."

"Oh, he has?" Esme said surprised, "I hope he hasn't exaggerated anything."

"Never, if anything he hasn't told the truth." Alice said smiling still, "You are much more beautiful than he told me."

If Esme could have blushed she would have turned a deep shade of red. The girl could certainly make someone feel like they were walking on cloud nine Esme thought as she felt Alice take her hand.

"I have someone I'd like you to meet, my husband Jasper." Alice said pulling at Esme's hand leading her up the flights of stairs and back toward the library.

Carlisle followed the two women up the flights of stairs his breath held tightly in his chest. Esme smiled warmly as Jasper came into view in the door way. Her eyes immediately caught sight of the man and the scars that covered his neck and jaw line. Esme couldn't stop herself as she pulled away from Alice and took a few steps back bumping into Carlisle in the process. She held the look of a deer caught in the headlights as she debated if the entire idea was too much for her.

"It's okay Esme, Jasper is well seasoned with our kind and he won't hurt you." Alice chimed softly.

Esme glanced between Alice and Carlisle who were nodding. Carlisle held his hand out for Esme before walking her toward Jasper who bowed and held out his hand keeping a comfortable distance between himself and Esme.

"I'm very sorry for scaring you ma'am." Jasper said in a southern drawl. "I know that my appearance can sometimes be... shocking."

Esme couldn't help but stare at Jasper; there was something strange about him. She could easily see past the scars that told her Jasper was a little more 'seasoned' that most. It was the way he stood which was almost military and even down to the way he spoke Esme could tell that the look of a teenager was merely pretence. Jasper was far older than he appeared to be.

"Sorry Jasper... I...I'm not used to this." Esme said regrettably looking to the floor in front of her feet. "I don't have much experience with other vampires."

Jasper smiled sympathetically moving back slightly giving Esme some more space. For a moment Jasper was disarmed by Esme, the very sight of the woman left him with a warm feeling and yet even when he could feel she was tense there was a part of her that seemed to care very deeply.

"Well I am sure you will get used to us very soon." Alice squeaked, "After all you are staying with us and we have all the time in the world to get to know everyone better."

With that Carlisle shot a warning glanced toward Alice who was pretty much oblivious as she appeared to enter into a trance like state. Carlisle noticed the change immediately knowing what it meant, Alice's visions were something of a normal part of life but at that moment Carlisle was curious to know what was going on.

"We missed something." Alice announced running from the hallway before appearing with a small lamp. "This is for Kate."

Alice placed the lamp in one of the rooms. Esme smiled and nodded a thank you to Alice who danced from the room clapping her hands excitedly before moving to Jaspers side. Esme was still struggling with the idea that a family of vampires could do all of this for two complete strangers and better yet a human stranger. Esme stood unmoving feeling slightly unravelled at the events that had passed. Once again the Cullen family had surprised her. First Carlisle had saved her daughter, then Edward had befriended her daughter and now the family was making her and her daughter feel welcome. It was their kindness that touched her in a place she'd never expected. As Kate's mother, she could only do so much to help her daughter and moving states every so often, never having sleepovers or parties became the normal life. Not being able to make friends and keep them was the worst part though now Esme could see that there was a possibility of making friends. Even if they weren't completely human friends.

"Thank you so much for everything." Esme said.

"Oh it will be fun to have you around Esme." Alice answered, "Besides I have a need for someone to help me with my projects if you wouldn't mind?"

Esme nodded, helping with any project would be good. Keeping busy was how she got through her days, she would watch her daughter sleep for a while once she had finished work, clean and tidy their home but after that she had an entire day to full. So projects were a huge part of her life.

"Great, so first we can work on our other houses, Carlisle tells us you have an architectural background." Alice said almost dancing on the spot.

"Alice!" Carlisle scolded, "I'm sure Esme has other things to do."

"Oh I agree but something's turn out much better when you have the knowhow." Alice answered, "That's if you still want to help with my projects?"

The way Alice asked it was as if a child was asking for help with homework, how could she refuse? It would be good to have a project that could occupy her mind a little, if there was one downfall to being a vampire beside the blood lust it was the lack of sleeping. Having all that time spare meant that projects were the only thing that kept her from going crazy at times.

"Sure Alice, anything I can do to help." Esme replied smiling.

"Here we go Carlisle; this will be house number..." Jasper said trying to count which house this would be.

"Number twenty-three Jasper. Twenty three." Carlisle muttered.

It was crucial to their existence that they moved around and they did have a certain amount of houses at their disposal but Alice was always trying to find the next one. The next great adventure and apparently she had managed to drag Esme into the middle of her projects which could range from a renovation to an entire new build depending on what she had in mind that day. Carlisle glanced toward Esme as he heard a sudden thud downstairs.

"Ooh, I think Rose and Emmett are back." Alice chimed pulling Jasper down the hall. "You must meet the rest of our family Esme."

Esme felt like she was in a daze as Carlisle took hold of her arm gently as they walked down the hall. When she had asked to meet his family she thought it would be easy and now she felt like it was an information overload. Before Esme had returned to the living room a large teenager stepped toward her. He had dark hair, definitely over six feet tall and he looked like a body builder but when he smiled his size didn't seem all that imposing anymore. Esme was surprised that there were so many vampires there all living under one roof. In her experience she had never met more than three that coexisted together.

"So you're Esme huh?" Emmett asked grinning widely.

"Hi, yes I'm Esme Platt." Esme replied holding out her hand to him.

Emmett grinned as he just looked at her outstretched hand shaking it for a moment before pulling her to him. Esme didn't have a choice other than to go or she was sure he would have torn her arm from her body. Before she knew it her feet barely touched the ground as she was taken into a crushing embrace.

"Emmett!" Carlisle warned shaking his head.

"Welcome to the family Esme." Emmett announced before letting her go.

"T..Thank you. You're Emmett right?" Esme asked.

Emmett nodded smirking.

"Edward told you huh. Well if you want to have fun here then I'm your man. Don't let these musty old vampires bore you too much." He joked eliciting a small chuckle.

"Oh you have to meet Rosalie, she's my wife but she wanted to fix her hair before she saw you." Emmett explained, "Typical women."

Esme smiled knowing that she had tried to look her best before meeting everyone though she wasn't sure how good an impression she had made. It was in that thought that Esme saw Rose, the tall, slender and blonde female beauty Esme was sure Rosalie was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. All of a sudden Esme felt totally inadequate, if Carlisle had someone like Rosalie around the house why was he even paying her any attention?

"This is her?" Rose asked looking toward Alice for confirmation of her question.

"Rose this is Esme." Alice replied seeing Carlisle's disapproving look.

If there was one thing that Rose didn't like it was competition. Carlisle was a father to all of them, they trusted his guidance like a child would their parents but for Rose another vampire in the house was someone else to compete with. Sure Rose was the best out of everyone with mechanics and also helped Carlisle learn about new medical advances but there were some things Rose couldn't do. Esme offered her hand again though Rose didn't take it; she simply circled the woman with a look that made it clear she was evaluating her.

"Rose that's not how we treat our guests." Carlisle said firmly walking to Esme's side.

"I'm just looking out for my family." Rose told him with somewhat of a cold stare. "She wants to meet us and I want to meet her for the same reason."

Rose's life hadn't been easy and after Carlisle had found her it felt as if her life was just one big nightmare. Still things changed when she grew to see Carlisle as a father figure and when he turned Emmett she had realised just what family meant to Carlisle. It was why she was so curious about Esme, why was she interested in Carlisle? The man had turned down many women in his life both human and vampire alike so what was so special about this one she wondered.

"I understand that." Esme said feeling Carlisle take her hand protectively, "I think we have the same purpose."

Rose was stunned by Esme, how she could think they had the same reasons for wanting to meet. Sure she had a human daughter but they had been hunting to make sure they wouldn't kill the human. No Rose wanted to know everything about Esme while her mind considered several ways of running a background check on the woman. This wasn't just some act of kindness, Alice had all but seen the outcome of this meeting and yet she felt it her responsibility to make sure that Carlisle was happy and there was nothing bad that could come up.

"You might be looking out for your daughter but we're looking out for Carlisle." Rose announced her eyes running over the woman.

Esme suddenly felt uncomfortable in the room despite Carlisle's comforting presence there. She could feel Rosalie's eyes boring holes through her which wasn't the best feeling in the world. Esme had learned a long time ago that she couldn't please everyone nor would everyone like her but for some reason she had thought Carlisle's family would be as accepting as he was. For the most part Esme thought that they were wonderful and like Carlisle so very accepting of the situation but Rose, Rose was a different story.

"I should probably go and check on Kate." Esme said looking toward Carlisle for a rescue from the silence that gripped the room.

"I'm sure Kate is just resting." Carlisle replied smiling warmly, "Alice would you show Esme back to her room so she can get settled, her bag is by the front door."

Alice knew what Carlisle was doing the moment he reassured Esme that her daughter was okay. Alice knew what it was like to be without the person who made someone feel complete. It was like a part was missing and when they were there it felt like nothing else mattered. Still Alice smiled and nodded taking hold of Esme's hand and leading her from the room followed by Jasper.

"What was that?" Carlisle muttered to Rose.

Rose was stood there looking like an angel. Her almost puppy dog eyes and look of innocence hardly worked on Carlisle anymore, over the years Carlisle had bowed to her every wish knowing she hated her existence as a vampire and blamed him entirely. Yet as time passed Carlisle realised he was only feeding Rosalie's narcissistic and self-centred personality. It had been Edward who pointed it out to him but this was a little too much even for Rose.

"It was exactly what I said it was. I don't like her." Rose answered the moment she realised that her old routine wasn't going to work.

"You really have to understand someone before you can pass judgement Rosalie." Carlisle said doing his best to keep his tone level. "Perhaps if you had spent some time understanding Esme you would realise that you both share a similar past."

In an instant Rose knew what Carlisle meant. The man had never brought up Royce King and even when she killed him Carlisle had been the one to understand and not judge her for the choice she made. He accepted her into his life and family as if she had done nothing wrong. Rose felt Emmett touch her arm as she pulled away from him angry that Carlisle was even bringing up her past.

"Well someone had to make it clear that we would look out for you Carlisle." Rose said defiantly.

With that simple statement Rose turned and left slamming the front door behind her closely followed by Emmett who Carlisle knew would follow Rose to the ends of the earth. The force of the door hitting its own frame made the house shake as Carlisle took a slow breath wondering if this was all a little too much even for him. Even when those thoughts buzzed around his head he could hear Alice clearly entertaining Esme and when Esme spoke to Alice it was similar to long-lost friends talking about past times. The chatter that flowed so easily between the two was comforting and even when Jasper spoke there was a sense of ease about the conversation. Carlisle sank back into a vacant sofa in the living room enjoying the mundane conversation despite not being directly involved. It was somewhat peaceful to know four out of his five adopted children appeared to accept Esme. Now he only had to work on Rose.


End file.
